


Dearly Beloved

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Letters, Love, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, POV First Person, Short Story, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Letters dedicated to Tenko Chabashira.





	Dearly Beloved

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Things will get better. Even if I’m not there to hold your hand, kiss your cheeks, or tell you everything will be alright, you have to know deep inside you that it will.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Keep on fighting strong. You have a will of fire and fists of steel; use them to your advantage, alright? Protect every girl you can, just as you protected me. Even if that includes protecting me from Shuichi, who wasn’t even really a threat. Still, I appreciate it.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Have you finally realized your self-worth? You are more than you think. I know this, even if you don’t. I see the good in you that your flaws blind you from. You are worth something.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Have you moved on yet? Even if I’m gone, you shouldn’t dwell on me. I hope you’ve moved on and are happy with Himiko. You’ve probably been told this before, but I really would like to see you get over me. You can’t be with a ghost, after all. Even Korekiyo can’t help you here.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

I wish I could move on, too. Something is tying me to this earth, torturing me. I want your happiness, but it breaks me to see you happy with someone else. Why? I don’t have an answer.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Do you remember the evenings we spent together in your dorm, watching movies endlessly while cuddling and talking about the future? I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the life we dreamed of. I’m sorry.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Thank you for spending those moments with me. I still don’t know if it was all true or not, but I’m glad it was you. So, thank you. I had a lot of fun with you while it lasted.

Dear Tenko Chabashira,

Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend. I wish we could’ve had longer.


End file.
